Wendy Darling
Wendy Darling is roleplayed by nobody. About Wendy Darling is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 1953 feature film Peter Pan, based on the original character from Barrie's original novel. She was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont in the first film and other appearances, and by Kath Soucie in the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. In 2005, Beaumont and Soucie were replaced by Hynden Walch, who also voices Alice, who was also voiced by Beaumont. However, in Tinker Bell, a younger version of her was voiced by America Young. Personality Wendy is an adventurous 12-year-old girl, who loves to dream and tell stories. Although she loves her father, his fits of temper make her upset. At first, she feared growing up (particularly the example of it set by her father), but later came to look forward to it. Wendy has a vivid imagination, and it is hinted that she has feelings for Peter Pan. As an adult, Wendy hasn't lost her belief in Peter Pan, and tells stories about him to her two children, Jane and Danny. She has grown into a caring, smart, kind, and beautiful woman. Role in Film Wendy is introduced as the eldest child of George and Mary Darling. According to the narrator, she is an expert on Peter Pan, and the source of stories about him. However, when the practical George learns that she is once again telling stories to John and Michael, he disciplines her. He angrily tells Wendy that it's time for her to grow up, and that night will be her last night in the nursery; the next, she will be forced to have a separate room. (Dialogue between Wendy and her father strongly suggests that this has been going on for a while now, and him punishing her is an indication that he is fed up with his daughter's childish stories.) As her mother is tucking her into bed, Wendy tells her mother that she does not want to grow up. As Mary goes to close the window, Wendy warns her not to lock it. According to Wendy, she has Peter's shadow, and she is certain that he will come back for it. Later that night, Wendy is awakened when Peter is trying to get his shadow on. Wendy offers to sew it on for him (as he is trying to reattach it with a bar of soap). Through conversation, Wendy learns that Peter likes to hear her stories. However, when Peter learns that she is to "grow up" the next day, Peter offers to take her to Never Land where she would never grow up. There, she could be the mother to the boys who live there. Wendy tries to kiss Peter out of gratitude, but Tinker Bell, who is jealous, pulls Wendy's hair. By this time, Michael and John awaken, and are allowed to go with them. Peter sprinkles the three with pixie dust, and after a few false tries, they are able to fly by thinking happy thoughts. The children then fly to Never Land. When they reach Never Land, the group is attacked by Captain Hook. Tinker Bell is asked to lead Wendy and her brothers to safety, but soon leaves them behind. By the time Wendy catches up, she is shot at by the Lost Boys. Though she is not hit, she falls towards the ground before being saved by Peter. After scolding the boys, Peter introduces Wendy as their new mother. Later, Peter takes Wendy to meet the mermaids. However, the mermaids start teasing her and attempt to drown her. However, everyone is forced to hide when Hook passes by. Peter and Wendy follow Hook to Skull Rock and discover that the pirate has captured Tiger Lily, the Indian Princess. Wendy watches as Peter defeats Hook and rescues Tiger Lily, but is left behind when Peter flies off with Tiger Lily but tries to keep up. Wendy attends a celebration at the Indian encampment in honor of Peter's rescue of Tiger Lily. However, Wendy is soon put to work gathering firewood and is not allowed to join the festivities. Wendy leaves in a huff when she sees Tiger Lily flirting with Peter. At Peter's hideout, Wendy decides to go home in the morning with Michael and John, much to the anger of Peter. After talking to Michael, she realizes that he is forgetting what home is like, and sings to him about their mother. After hearing her song, the Lost Boys decide to return with her. As they go to leave, Wendy and the boys are captured by Hook. Wendy remains faithful that Peter will save them, until Hook reveals that he has placed a bomb in the hideout. Hook gives the children the option of joining his crew, but they refuse. He then forces Wendy to walk the plank. As she drops, she is rescued in secret by Peter, who had been saved from the bomb by Tinker Bell. Peter frees Wendy and the boys, and Wendy watches them as they take on Hook. After the battle, Peter reveals that he will take Wendy, Michael, and John back to London, which pleases Wendy. Peter uses Tinker Bell's pixie dust to make Hook's ship fly. Wendy is next seen asleep on the window seat, where her parents find her when they return home. Wendy happily announces that she is ready to grow up, but her father reveals that he has changed his mind and that Wendy can stay in the nursery. George then notices a ship made of clouds sailing across the moon, and realizes that he saw it when he was young. Wendy is last seen looking at the pirate ship through the window with her father and mother, as the wind breaks it into clouds itself. Trivia *Wendy shares some common traits with Alice. They both live in England, wear iconic blue clothing, are 12 years old, and are originally both voiced by Kathryn Beaumont. Both their movies also end with them waking up from what seems like a dream of their respective fantasy worlds (Alice with Wonderland, Wendy with Never Land), although it's debatable whether Wendy's adventures were really just a dream; however, the suggestion that it was a dream is evidenced by the fact that George and Mary find Wendy asleep at the nursery window rather than in bed at the end of the film, Nana gives the girl a lick in the face to awaken her, and Wendy herself yawning and stretching before recanting the whole experience. *Wendy's name comes from one of J.M. Barrie's friends, a girl who died at five-and-a-half years old, who always called him her "friendy," which came out pronounced "fwendy". *In some Disney storybooks Wendy's nightgown and hair tie are pink instead of blue. *Her facial features are extremely similar to Alice from Alice In Wonderland. It makes sense, because her film movements and voice were taken from actress Kathryn Beaumont. *Wendy quite possibly may have developed a crush on Peter upon their first encounter but by the end of the film, they remained as friends. Gallery Wendy2.jpg wendy darling photos (1).jpg wendy darling photos (2).jpg wendy darling photos (3).jpg wendy darling photos (4).jpg wendy darling photos (5).jpg wendy darling photos (6).jpg wendy darling photos (7).jpg wendy darling photos (8).jpg wendy darling photos (9).jpg wendy darling photos (10).jpg wendy darling photos (11).jpg wendy darling photos (12).jpg wendy darling photos (13).jpg wendy darling photos (14).jpg wendy darling photos (15).jpg wendy darling photos (16).jpg Wendy FC.jpg|Wendy and Peter Pan's Face Character Wendy 2 (1).jpg Wendy 2 (2).jpg Wendy 2 (3).jpg Wendy 2 (4).jpg Wendy 2 (5).jpg Wendy 2 (6).jpg Wendy 2 (7).jpg|Wendy in the TV show Once Upon A Time Wendy 2 (8).jpg Wendy 2 (9).jpg Wendy 2 (10).jpg Wendy 2 (11).jpg Wendy 2 (12).jpg Wendy 2 (15).jpg Wendy 2 (14).jpg Wendy 2 (16).jpg Wendy 2 (17).jpg Wendy 2 (18).jpg Wendy 2 (19).jpg Wendy 2 (20).jpg Wendy 2 (21).jpg Wendy 2 (22).jpg Wendy 2 (23).jpg Wendy 2 (24).jpg Wendy 2 (25).jpg Wendy 2 (26).jpg Category:Characters Category:Available